pawpatrolsongwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Smoky confesses his feelings to Kailey (bonus)
Note this is a bonus story that I wanted to publish, I hope you will like it. story It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay. Somky was in his puppy house thinking. smoky really loved Kailey with all his heart but he didn't know how to tell her he thought for a moment and decided to go see his older brother Rocky for advice. So smoky is heading towards rocky who was at the lookout watching a movie with tundra. smoky: Rocky Rocky Rocky, can I talk to you in private? Rocky: Of course smoky what do you want to talk about, little brother? smoky: I'd like to know how you asked Tundra to go out with you Rocky: Well, I was very stressed when I asked her out. smoky: Okay, do you have any idea how I could ask Kailey out on a date with me rocky and well, you can try to ask him in song. smoky: that's a very good idea, big brother, thank you. rocky: there's no problem. smoky went to his puppy house in search of a song to sung for Kailey he puts music and think in his puppy house and choosing a playlist of music randomly to the and he comes across the music (Colonel Reyel the one) smoky listens to the whole song and says smoky: this song sounds great to me I'm going to learn the lyrics so I can sing it to the love of my life a few hours not that long while smoky learns the lyrics of the song so he can recite it to the love of his life. smoky: I wonder where Kailey is so I can sing her my song smoky goes looking for Kailey but he comes across Zuma who was sleeping in his puppy house smoky, alarm clock Zuma smoky: Zuma, you saw Kailey, I'm looking for her to tell her something important. Zuma diis with a yawn: she is at Monsieur porter's house smoky: Thank you Zuma Zuma: There's no problem," he says before going back to sleep. smoky goes to Monsieur porter's restaurant and he sees Kailey eating alone at a smoky table when he joins her and tells her Kailey, I have to tell you something. Kailey: what is smoky? smoky starts singing. song (smoky)As soon as the sun rises. You're in my head. You haunt my thoughts, I won't come out of it inert Because you have your boyfriend and you care about him, it's clear But girl listen to this. Telling you that I don't want to turn you away would be dishonest. So much you control my reactions, like a puppet Why does it turn out this way? Oha Let me be the one who shares your life Yes, the one you confide in No one will understand you better than me, give me my chance you will see At worst, the One who shares your night Spend a few hours with you in that bed, I'll know how to take care of you Give me my chance, you'll see. But you can't even imagine how I feel about you Something crazy, I can't even put a word on it. I never thought I'd get to this one day. No, the blue flower style is really not me. But there's nothing I can do about it, I have to express it A sincere love in a world where sex prevails. So I express myself, my bonus texts, my esteem girl You will be my Sylvia and I will be your Mesrine Let me be the one who shares your life Yes, the one you confide in No one will understand you better than me, give me my chance you will see At worst, the One who shares your night Spend a few hours with you in that bed, I'll know how to take care of you Give me my chance, you'll see. Of your exotic charm, I melt like Kim Sensually ultimate naughty limit Girlfriend enjoying life is the doctrine Doctor in my spare time according to the timming Doc Reyel not gynecologist Your dial problems, yeah, I'm born-co. I studied it at my school. The one of the Guadeloupe women of the great era Let me be the one who shares your life Yes, the one you confide in No one will understand you better than me, give me my chance you will see At worst, the one who shares your night Spend a few hours with you in that bed, I'll know how to take care of you Give me my chance, you'll see. I want to be the one who accompanies you, that you be my companion Let us make pure journeys Don't worry, it won't be the campaign. At low given in loincloth, we break the champagne In Miami, Brazil, Morocco or Spain The rest I spare you, or throw away the savings Two three kisses a hug under the duvet and WFP I have to get down to earth. I don't even have your tel yet. Let me be the one who shares your life Yes, the one who defies the prohibitions No one will understand you better than me Give me a chance, you'll see. At worst, the one who shares your night Spending a few hours with you is enough for me I will be able to take care of you Give me my chance, you'll see. You'll see, you'll see, I'll be the one there I'm telling you, I'm telling you, I'll be this one. You'll see my girl, and you'll see my girl No, I'm telling you, I'm telling you, I'll be the one. Kailey: It's a very beautiful smoky song. Smoky: Thank you Kailey, I sang this song because you are the love of my life that matters to me. Kailey: Thank you very much Smoky you are also the only puppy that matters to me I love you with all my heart too. Smoky: You'd be willing to go out with me," he says a little nervous. Kailey doesn't say a word, she approaches Smoky and kisses him. Kailey: Of course I want to go out with you, I've already told you that you are the love of my life, you and my favorite puppy, I could never love another puppy than you. Smoky was very surprised by Kailey's kiss. I don't think you were gonna kiss me on the lips. Kailey: We're a couple, we're allowed to kiss you, no. Yes, you're right, but I was a little surprised, darling. Kailey: You don't have to be surprised, my love, we will do it very often. And if we go back to the tower, it's getting late. You don't mind if you sleep with me tonight, honey. Kailey: I'd be happy to sleep with you, my love, but next night you'll be the one sleeping with me in my house. Smoky and Kailey his return to the gazebo at night had fallen, they ate their evening meal. Kailey and smoky went to sleep in the smoky puppy house. smoky: Good night, sweetheart. Kailey: Good night, my love. smoky and Kailey snuggled against each other and they fell asleep. the end a creation of Olivier du 87 I hope you enjoyed this bonus story, I probably do it from time to time. PS sorry if the translation of the lyrics of the song are a little bad he has faluated that I translate them myself. here is the video for those interested Category:Smoky Category:Kailey Category:Paw patrol Category:PAW PATROL SONG WIKI Category:Song article Category:A creation of Olivier du 87 Category:Rocky Category:Zuma Category:Videos